


Mornings Suck

by mademoiselleserena



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselleserena/pseuds/mademoiselleserena
Summary: Augustine Sycamore finds it hard to wake up some mornings...





	Mornings Suck

Serena woke up to the sound of Augustine’s phone chirping like a Fletchling. He shifted beside her to silence it. “Sorry,” he mumbled sleepily, nestling his head back into the pillow.

“S’okay.” She snuggled closer to him, his naked body like a pleasant furnace against hers. The slow, steady rhythm of his breathing lulled her back to a point very near sleep. Her body was just about to sink through the clouds of dreaming when his phone sounded again, this time with the barking of a Furfrou. The bed rustled with his efforts to turn it off, then the quiet and the comfort soothed her again. 

_ This _ was heaven, waking up beside the person you loved the way you had never loved another. Serena felt warm, and safe, and happy. She felt…

The phone erupted with the roars of a Pangoro. Serena bolted upright, the chill of the morning assaulting her bare skin. Reaching over a protesting Augustine, she ripped his phone off the charger and turned it off. Then she tapped the clock app and turned off all his other alarms, each of which was programmed to sound with a louder and more menacing pokemon’s cry.

“Merci,” he murmured, turning over onto his stomach. She gazed at her sleepy boyfriend for a moment, amazed at his ability to sleep through all that, but also pissed off that she couldn’t.

“You have seven emails,” she declared loudly. “One missed call and two text messages. And your phone has an update ready to download.”

“‘Kay.”

“Augustine.”

“Mm.”

“Wake up.”

“Non.”

Serena peered over his shoulder to see the little smirk on his face. She snorted. “Seriously, babe. You gotta go to work.”

He responded by pulling the duvet over his head. She knew he was playing with her, and she knew there were two effective ways to play with him back - either the way he wanted, or the way that was slightly mean but also sort of deserved. As she was still a bit tender from their lovemaking the night before, she chose not to play the game his way. 

With one hand rubbing the side of his hip affectionately, Serena located the sound file on his phone that was recorded for the sole purpose of his emergency alarm. Only the drunkest, most stoned Augustine would ever need such an alarm to rouse him, and to date, it had gone unused. She slipped her hand under the covers, where his precious head was nestled, and pressed play. The screaming Noivern brought forth her angry, rumple-haired lover, whose mouth spit curses from every language he knew.

She silenced the phone and kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning, mon amour.”

He glared at her, which somehow didn’t have the same effect with his messy hair sticking out in all directions. Wordlessly, he plucked his phone from her hand and checked his messages. 

Augustine was not, as it turned out, a morning person. After many months of sleepovers, weekends away, and even a proper vacation, Serena had gotten the impression that he greeted each day with bright eyes and a wide smile. After moving in with him, the illusion held for a few weeks, then dissolved into ephemera. When he could wake up at his leisure and spend however long in bed as he’d like, he was delightful in the morning, even if he happened to wake up too early. The moment an alarm came into play, he turned into a pissed-off grump who only spoke if he had to.

Serena had quickly learned to leave him be after once questioning what was wrong and he went off bemoaning all things involving having to work, the economy, and running away to the woods to live off the land and never have to pay a bill again. She couldn’t blame him - the few times her schedule required her to wake before dawn to get her training in before the rest of the day, it was almost physically painful to leave her sleeping lover behind in their deliciously warm bed. Most days, however, she got to sleep in longer than he did, as she didn’t work a typical 9 to 5 schedule. She’d wake up with him anyway, sometimes making breakfast if they had time, sometimes packing him a lunch if he’d be too busy to take a proper break later. 

Moving in with Augustine was a very different experience than living with friends, and though she had fun in college and then with Shauna in their little apartment in Lumiose City, Serena very much preferred living with him. He was independent and self sufficient, having lived on his own for over a decade, but she found herself wanting to take care of him in little ways just because. The domestic in her awakened immediately, and hadn’t shown any signs of wearing off. She loved making coffee for him in the mornings and rubbing his back after work. She loved the surprise on his face whenever he’d come home to a clean apartment. She loved going grocery shopping and locating whatever weird ingredients he wrote on the list that she’d never think to cook with. As obvious as it was that their cohabitation was but a step in their journey together, she still couldn’t believe that everyday life could be so  _ nice _ . 

With a stab of affection for the grumpy man next to her, Serena wrapped her arms around him from behind, relishing how the heat of his back felt like coming home again.

Augustine turned his head to look back at her. Though the angry furrow in his brow hadn’t yet softened, his eyes held no more menace than a newborn Eevee. 

“I love you,” she said by way of explanation, kissing across the top of his shoulder. A flick of her eyes over the front of him told her that at least his body was happy to be awake, even if his mind wasn’t. 

“I love you too,” he said, his voice almost uncertain, as if he wasn’t yet ready to relinquish his bad mood. Serena could almost hear the voice of his private thoughts debating whether to forgive her for the alarm now, or wait until after his shower. He tossed his phone aside and turned around, pinning her beneath him. “You look delicious,” he murmured, nuzzling her breasts.

“Get up,” she giggled. “You need to take a shower and go to work.”

Augustine sighed raggedly and propped himself up over her. “Maybe it’s snowing out,” he said hopefully.

She ran her hands along the taut muscles of his arms greedily. “Maybe. Go look.”

They looked towards the windows, where light peeked in around the closed shades, weaker than it usually was. It looked promising enough to hope, so he rolled out of bed and looked outside. Serena already knew they wouldn’t be lucky enough for a snow day, but she was too busy admiring his firm backside. He shook his head sadly and flicked the shade back into place.

While Augustine showered, Serena contemplated breakfast. She was hungry, and thirsty, and had conditioned her boyfriend into relying on her to make coffee in the mornings, but she just didn’t want to get out of bed. After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she slid right back into bed, curling up where the sheets smelled more like him than her. It was just so warm, and so comfortable, and so…

“Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est?” Augustine stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands on his hips. His black hair was slick with water and combed back from his face. Gone was the ache between her legs, replaced by a gentle throb that was encouraged by his playfully antagonistic demeanor. Serena could smell his aftershave from where she was and dear lord did she want him.

Caught falling back asleep after giving him hell to wake up meant that she was in for it. Or at least she should be.

“I don’t feel well,” she said softly, not trusting her voice enough not to crack.

“Oh? What’s wrong, chérie?” He tilted his head with concern.

“I think I ha-have the flu.” She squeezed her eyes shut and hid her head under the covers, feeling very giddy indeed.  _ Come on, baby, come on… _ She was so ready for him that already her mind envisioned wrapping her legs around his waist, licking the water that dripped from his hair onto his shoulders, arching her back so he could lick her…

“I think you’re full of shit,” he said pleasantly. The sound of a dresser drawer opening doused the flames lapping at her chest.

“Huh?” She threw back the covers and watched in dismay as his sexy ass disappeared behind his boxer briefs.

“You had your chance, Serena. Now you’ll have to wait.” He sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on, resisting her attempts to pounce on him.

“Noooo,” she whined, trying to crawl under his arm, then over his arm, then under again to get onto his lap. He stood up, stronger than her efforts to pull him back down by the shoulders. “August _ iiine _ !” 

They’d played this game before, even once when she was the one resisting. Augustine dressed with determination as Serena pawed at and kissed him, denying her even though he himself was hard and ready for it. The last time they had played a version of the game, she visited him at the lab to surprise him with lunch and no panties under her skirt. But she was busy later, and wouldn’t see him again until dinnertime. She was desperate and running out of options, so she stole his phone when he wasn’t looking, and hid it between where the mattress met the headboard. Feigning defeat, she crawled back into bed while he finished dressing.

“Where’d you hide my phone, Serena?”

“Hm?” She stretched luxuriously, showing off her well-maintained figure. 

“It’s under you, isn’t it?” Augustine worked around her, lifting the pillows and tugging the sheets around. “I’m going to be late for work.”

“I didn’t make the coffee this morning,” she stated. 

He paused. “Now I’m  _ really  _ going to be late for work,” he said pulling up on the sheet underneath her so that she rolled over clumsily. “Where is it?”

She shrugged, partly to show indifference, partly to accentuate her breasts.

He stared at her for a long moment, then exhaled forcefully through his nostrils. “D’accord. I could use a day with no one bothering me.” He adjusted his cuff and leaned over to kiss her. “Have a good day, ma chérie.”

“But - but,” she sputtered, reaching for him though he’d already straightened up. “You’re the boss! You can be late if you want to!”

“And I don’t want to be late.”

“You so do though,” she pointed out, nodding to the bulge in his trousers. “In fact…” She hooked two fingers over his belt buckle and tugged him towards her. “I call bullshit on you going to work right now.” From her perch on the edge of the bed, she wrapped her arms around his hips and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into the crisp cotton of his button-down shirt.

Augustine’s fingers felt their way through her silky hair, holding her head gently to his stomach. “Do you now?” His voice, still playfully skeptical, now carried a huskiness that rumbled inside her.

Serena’s fingertips outlined the firm curve of his erection, where it strained to be freed. “You would have taken care of this in the shower.” She pressed her lips against it, flicking her eyes upwards to find him watching her with darkened eyes. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “I  _ did _ .”

“What -? No way.” She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down enough so he could spring free. Even if it wasn’t his intent to have her before leaving after all, she wasn’t about to let him go now while she had him where she wanted him. 

“What do you expect when you’re lolling about naked like that?” he asked, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back to savor the moment. He shifted to steady his unbalanced legs, and unbuttoned his shirt again.

“Mmph,” came her reply. She worked slowly but sensuously, drunk on the clean musky scent of him.

Though Augustine thought briefly about professionalism and continuing to set an example for his employees, Serena’s loving mouth made it impossible to resist. He carefully removed his clothing around her bobbing head, then coaxed her back into bed. 

“Mornings suck,” he said breathlessly. 

She giggled into his shoulder. “Mmm, they sure do.”     
  



End file.
